Dazzler Vol 1 35
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = "Brawl!" | Writer1_1 = James Shooter | Penciler1_1 = Frank Springer | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = Petra Scotese | Letterer1_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor1_1 = Michael Carlin | Synopsis1 = Alison returns to her apartment which she has not been to since she had been outed as a mutant. She decides to call Storm of the X-Men to get her advice, but Ororo is not home. Alison then recounts in her mind how she revealed to the public that she was a mutant and how it led to her career suicide and made her a target of anti-mutant bigots. She records her life story on a tape recorder, and when she is done she is almost attacked by her mutant hating landlords. When Ali uses her light powers to fend them off, they stop their attack and Mr. McCorkle begs Alison not to kill his wife. Alison tells them that she doesn't want to hurt them and they ask her to leave, however Mrs. McCorkle has a change of heart when she thinks about how great a tenant Alison has been and convinces her husband to let her stay if she can make her next months rent on time. Needing a new job, Alison decides to begin job hunting, but at each interview ends in a rejected simply on the fact that she is a mutant. At one bar she tries to get a job at the owner tries to bludgeon her with a crow bar. Fed up of being persecuted because she is a mutant, Dazzler grabs the crow bar and disintegrates it with her light powers and puts the fear in the man who only moments ago was willing to beat her to death, but leaves the coward alone to whimper in the streets like a whipped cur. Alison eventually finds an all womens night club called Femmes that is looking for waitresses. Using an assumed name she gets the job and becomes fast friends with another waitress named Barb Spooner. Dazzler enjoys the job however when she witnesses Jan Jackson and her band the Steel Tuna performing on stage she begins to long for her now ruined career as a musician. The night is marred by an all female roller derby group called the Rancine Ramjets, this group of foul mouthed ruffians give Alison and Barb a hard time, tripping them and spilling drinks on their heads. They then decide to humiliate Barb by forcing her to dance on the table to the music. Having had enough, Alison decides to stand up to the butch women and is attacked by them. This causes a brawl in the bar, but Alison easily defeats the Ramjets without even using her mutant powers. With the fight over she collects $67.50 (the price of her rent) from one of the girls and then leaves. When Barb asks if she is coming back, Alison tells her that she's had enough excitement and is quitting her job there but wishes Barb the best and tells her to stand up for herself in the future. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. and Mrs. McCorkle, Alison's Landlords * A bar owner * Doorperson at Femmes * Manager of Femmes * , waitress at Femmes * * Locations: * X-Men Mansion * Femmes Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}